Blackblast
by NYCJTWLJJ
Summary: Mush loves the night and the stars... I has a special bond with them... especially with one of them... shining brightly in the darkness... she is beautiful.. If he only could find his true love though... SPUSH slash Mush/Spot


**Here is another short story on Mush and Spot... SPUSH... so I hope you like it.. it's very deep... I put a lot of my own feelings in it...**

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own newsies... I just whish I did... like I whish to find my true love... I will find him... trust me... (:**

I opened the window, like I do almost every night. The other boys have gone to bed a long time ago.

New York is quiet.

The city that never sleeps is quiet. Just the way I like it.

I sit down on the window still and lean against the frame. My eyes look up and I see the beauty of the night.

The stars are burning brightly and the moon has risen high and full tonight.

And there she is.

My star.

The brightest of them all, standing proudly in the sky, shining its light like the beauty she is.

I smile softly once our eyes meet.

"Hello, my little star."

She doesn't respond, she never does.

A slow breeze makes me shiver. It's getting colder, winter is coming.

I sigh.

"Little star? Why is the world so cruel?"

No response… even she can't answer that.

"Why do people hate? Not love? The world is so beautiful… if people could just see it like I do…"

I looked down at the street; a homeless kid had fallen asleep against a barrel.

"Everything should be loved, the chirping birds in the morning, the first rays of the sun at daybreak, the smell of freshly baked bread, the rustling of newspapers, the soft sound of the wind as it colors the day, the snow in the winter, the green in the summer…"

I laugh slowly and softly… I get carried away sometimes…

"Tell me star… why do we have to live without our soulmate? Why do people have to live without their true love?"

"Tell me my little; sweet star… why is it that I can't find him?"

A sound in the room practically makes me jump out the window and I turn around to see what caused it.

Swifty is slowly rising from his bed and walking towards the toilet, the sleepyhead hadn't even noticed me…

I sigh again.

"Hey…" I here softly and I turn to look outside again.

The boy who I thought to be sleeping is now standing underneath the window.

"I couldn't help but overhearing what you said."

The boy, with sandy brown hair and a boyish charm was standing there confidently with a cane in his hand.

"Oh… ehm…" I stutter when I notice how handsome he is.

"Why don't you come down for a second?"

I hesitate… kloppman doesn't allow us to leave the building once he locks the door… but I have to do this… there's something about that boy that makes me... want him.

So I sneak past a returning Swifty and head downstairs.

Kloppman always keeps the keys near the door so getting them is not a problem.

I open the door and the boy is waiting there for me.

"Hi…" He whispers as to not disturb somebody inside.

"Hi…uhm… I'm Mush."I whisper back as I close the door again.

"Sean… "I can feel myself blushing softly… it's a good thing it's so dark outside.

"You know, you're right… the world should love and not hate…"

We start walking in no random direction and think about that concept for a while until he speaks up again.

"You know I'm like you…"

I stop in my walk and it takes him a while to notice that I've stopped.

He turns around once he does notice and we just look at each other in the dim light of a still burning lamppost.

"How do you mean?" I ask eventually, not being able to stand the silence any longer.

"I overheard you saying you where looking for him… not her… "

I rub my elbow, look down and blush again; never in my life would I have thought I would meet somebody like me…

I look up again only to see him standing right in front of me.

As a reflex I step back.

He smirks a little… haven't I seen that smirk somewhere before?

"One day I woke up, and I realized I liked guys Mush. It was as simple as that… but I did get confused. I didn't realize why I liked them all of a sudden… but I knew one day I would. One day I would realize that I had found the one. The one boy that was special, that was like me. The one boy that would keep me sane in this insane world."

I breathed in the fresh night air, that was exactly what I wanted to.

He stepped forward, so we were close together again.

Our noses almost touched as he leaned forward.

Just as he was to touch my lips I closed my eyes.

"You want that to don't you? You want to be loved, and held and you want to know that no matter what… you have each other…"

"Yes…" I whispered softly… and his lips touched mine.

It wasn't awkward, it wasn't strange. It felt like I was finally at home.

Wind started blowing heavily all of a sudden and a loud thunder announced a storm coming up. Rain started falling softly first, then harder and within a minute both of us were soaking wet… but we didn't care.

We kept on kissing. I opened my mouth and his tongue slipped inside. The kiss never seemed to end. His hands roamed my cold body while my hands roamed his'.

When our kiss did finally end we both gasped for air. Wherever we just were we didn't need oxygen there… but as soon as we returned to earth we had to inhale again.

"Mush… will I see you tomorrow morning?"

I nodded… unable to speak.

He took my hand… squeezed it once and kissed me softly on the lips before he let go again and walked away.

I stood there… even after he was long gone… like I couldn't get figure out what just happened… had I really found him… my soulmate? My true love?

I looked up… the clouds where obscuring the stars… but just as I was about to walk away the clouds parted just a little bit… there she was… my star…

The next day he didn't show up in the morning and we found out Pulitzer had raised the price of his paper for us… a tenth a hundred.

It was not a happy time… but as soon as we started to talk about getting ambassadors to Brooklyn I realized who he had really been…who he really was… Sean… was Spot Conlon.

I knew now why he hadn't shown up this morning… it wasn't that easy being the king of Brooklyn.

When Jack asked who wanted to go to Brooklyn… I said I would go… so I did.

He was standing there on his crates, looking confidently.

When he saw me he smiled down at me.

"Mush… hi…"

"Hello… Spot…"

"Good night sleep?"

"Never slept better in my life..."

Jack was looking at us confused.

"Jackie boy… I've been hearing some things from little birdies... like you're going on strike… I want in..." He said looking at Jack

He looked back at me and smirked at me like he had done yesterday.

"Let's just say I need to spend some more time in Manhattan…"

**Did you like it? I hope you did... reviews are appreciated... but not necessary... just knowing that you read it makes me happy enough (:**


End file.
